


Bonded - Jamie and Jemmy Drabbles

by Lenny9987



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: I would love to see a ficlet series featuring Jamie and Jem. If you could start it at birth and show the wonder of Jamie with his grandson - forward thru to all of the wonderful things they do and discover together during their everyday lives I would be grateful. Have you ever had this request before. They have such a sweet relationship and Jem clearly worships Jamie but there isn't enough in the books for my greedy self. Hope you'll want to take this on Lenny.**not written in chronological order**





	1. The Realization

Jamie had been hopeless for so long—moving from the rough stone of the cave to the hewn stone of Ardsmuir, from the foul stench of an overcrowded cell to the rich, pungent odor of the stables at Helwater. He’d endured but felt that little mattered.

How greatly things had changed. The restoration of Claire alone would have been enough but to have Brianna seek them out…

That had been validation, but this wee bairn in his arms—his grandson—was the realization of all he’d wanted when he married Claire––wanted but had given up for lost long ago.


	2. Teething

Claire felt Jamie’s fingers twitching as he lay beside her in bed, both of them listening to Jem crying in the other room while an exhausted Brianna comforted him through cutting his first tooth. 

“They’re fine,” Claire whispered. 

“Do ye no think Bree could use a bit of sleep though?” he objected. “She got little last night.”

“If she wants help, she’ll ask,” Claire insisted as she managed to drift off. 

When she woke again a different body was next to her in bed––Brianna.

Claire could hear Jamie speaking Gaidhlig in subdued tones to a calmer but still whimpering Jem.


	3. Michael Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem telling Jamie about meeting Mickey Mouse

“Did ye meet the mouse himself?” Jamie asked.

Jem nodded. “I asked was his name Michael cause tha’s what my grandda said Mickey must be short for but he said no, it wasna short for anything.”

Jamie laughed. “So his given name is just Mickey?”

Jem shrugged. “I told him that wasna a _proper_ name but he didna have anything more to say about it. There was a line and we had to go so the other kids could meet him.”

“Did ye meet anyone else?”

“Donald Duck––I like him,” Jem informed his grandfather, “even if he does talk funny.”


End file.
